


there is a light that never goes out

by bisexualpunk



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escuchar a The Smiths como mecanismo de defensa, Infidelidad (por parte del papá de Ram), M/M, Narrado en Segunda Persona, POV Ram, RamKing tienen una "cita", Un poco de angst, amistad, inseguridades, un poco de fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpunk/pseuds/bisexualpunk
Summary: —¿Adónde quieres ir?Tú te encoges de hombros. No es como si importara. Sólo quieres olvidarte de todo, aunque sea por un par de horas (y eso es algo que te resulta fácil cuando estás con él).OEn el que Ram no soporta estar en su casa y King lo lleva a un lugar especial.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	there is a light that never goes out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni My Engineer ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
> Nota de aclaración: por cuestiones de narrativa en esta historia Ram vive con sus papás xD.  
> Nota de aclaración 2: no sabía si traducir "cool boy" como chico genial, chico cool, chico frío... así que al final opté por esta última nomás porque sí.
> 
> Dedicado a tú sabes quién. Te amooo.

Desde hace tiempo que tu casa se ha convertido en un infierno. Pero no un infierno de platos rotos, gritos, maldiciones y golpes, sino una condena silenciosa donde ya ni los perros ladran, y que con su fachada de “aquí no pasa nada”, va matándolo todo lentamente.

Porque tu papá se está acostando con una mujer menor en sus ratos libres, y, en las noches, cuando llega a eso que llama de forma hipócrita “hogar”, juega a ser el esposo amoroso.

Tu mamá no sospecha una mierda. O al menos su comportamiento no la delata. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas que se dé cuenta.

Pues tú no te atreves a decirlo. Te sientes cobarde, te sientes un traidor, un cómplice del crimen cometido por tu progenitor.

Y no es como si no hubieras tratado, al contrario: cada vez que estás con tu madre sientes cómo te arde la garganta por cada letra que se te atora y que no puedes pronunciar en voz alta. Y de verdad lo intentas, pero al final las oraciones se estancan, se queman, y terminas callándolo. Porque es tu mamá, maldita sea. Siempre ha estado para ti, te ha cuidado desde el comienzo de tu vida… ¿cómo vas a ser tú el que le dé la noticia que va a terminar rompiéndole el corazón?

El único que nota que algo anda mal es tu hermano, el que te conoce quizá más de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo. “Has estado callado. Bueno, más de lo habitual. Y esta vez no tengo idea de por qué”, dice, y tú le aseguras que no es nada. Confesarle la infidelidad de tu padre lo lastimaría. Y hacer algo que lo lastime va en contra de tu naturaleza. 

Es por eso por lo que ahora no puedes estar en tu casa. No soportas la culpa de ver a tu mamá y mentirle en su cara, te duele ver a tu hermano, y cada vez que te cruzas con papá, te dan ganas de golpearlo.

Así que te has inscrito a un montón de actividades extracurriculares para poder pasar más tiempo en la escuela que con tu familia.

Llegas desde temprano, y te vas cuando el sol ya se ha metido. Pero justo hoy el maestro cancela la clase de dibujo y no tienes más remedio que esperar en una banca, solo, hasta que sea de noche y te veas obligado a volver a tu morada.

Te pones los audífonos y escuchas a The Smiths, porque de alguna manera crees que Johnny Marr y Morrissey (el del pasado, el de los 80s) te entienden a la perfección y éste último te canta al oído y se siente como si estuviera teniendo una plática unilateral contigo mientras describe fielmente aquello que estás viviendo y te abraza con su voz.

Revisas el chat de LINE con tus amigos, buscando algo nuevo para entretenerte, pero desde que Duen anda de novio con Bohn, es de lo único de lo que hablan. Y no es como que te moleste, de hecho, estás feliz por ambos, aunque a veces, sólo a veces, te gustaría que se centraran en algo más.

Miras el grupo, aún sin mensajes recientes. Y te debates entre si externarles tus problemas o no. Sabes que son de confianza y podrías contarles todo. En realidad, quizá debiste de hacerlo desde que te enteraste… sin embargo, un miedo te paraliza y al final no envías nada. No deseas ser una molestia para tus amigos.

Y justo cuando piensas que estás condenado a llevarte la estupidez de tu padre a la tumba, notas cómo alguien se sienta a tu lado.

—Chico frío —saluda y te quitas uno de tus audífonos para poder escucharlo mejor.

Es King, que siempre se aparece cuando lo necesitas. King, el que tiene la capacidad de hacer que tu corazón lata con tanta rapidez que temes que él vaya a oírlo.

—¿Te gusta The Smiths? —pregunta, apuntando hacia tu celular que se encuentra reproduciendo _There Is a Light That Never Goes Out_.

Es una interrogante obvia. La verdadera cuestión es cómo conoce él a The Smiths, pero te vas a quedar con la duda porque lo único que haces es asentir con la cabeza.

King empieza a tararear y lo primero que se te viene a la mente es que es _lindo_.

—En realidad es la única canción que conozco —explica, sin habérselo pedido.

Eso te parece una ofensa enorme, así que le pasas tu auricular y empiezan a escuchar a la banda inglesa juntos.

Durante cuatro canciones ninguno dice nada. Y es tan cómodo estar así, compartiendo música (corrección: tu música favorita) con King. Es, posiblemente, un acto mundano, simple, pero hacerlo a su lado lo vuelve un gesto íntimo indescriptible.

—Oh, esta canción me gusta—dice mientras suena _I Want the One I Can't Have_ , y te mira, con una expresión expectante.

Quizá no ha quedado claro, pero eres pésimo para las relaciones humanas y para toda esa mierda de los sentimientos, así que deseas que deje de comportarse de esa manera porque está provocando que se te forme un nudo en el estómago y realmente no quieres ser el idiota que cree tiene una oportunidad con su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede, chico frío? Desde hace días que pareces triste —Su tono es dulce y tranquilo y casi logra que le respondas. _Casi_.

En cambio, bajas la mirada y formas un pequeño puchero al recordar tu drama familiar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Él no te presiona para que hables: cambia de tema y tú se lo agradeces, pero lo último que quieres es ir a ese lugar que ya no se siente como un hogar.

Él se levanta de su asiento, como invitándote a que vayan juntos hacia donde estacionas tu bicicleta habitualmente, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso más, lo tomas de la muñeca (porque eso se ha convertido en un gesto compartido exclusivo de ustedes).

Y lo miras, negando con la cabeza, tratando de reflejar toda la angustia que te asfixia por dentro sin pronunciar palabra alguna, con la falsa esperanza de que él, en eso que siempre hace de tratar de deducir lo que estás pensando, de repente pronuncie “ah, estás triste porque tu papá es un maldito infiel y no sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?”. Pero, obviamente, eso jamás pasa.

Lo que sí pasa es que te sonríe.

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

Tú te encoges de hombros. No es como si importara. Sólo quieres olvidarte de todo, aunque sea por un par de horas (y eso es algo que te resulta fácil cuando estás con él).

Ahora es su turno de tomarte de la muñeca.

—Sé de un lugar que te gustará —dice con una seguridad encantadora, y se van pedaleando a aquella tierra prometida.

Cuando llegan a su destino no reconoces el sitio, pero no es como que salgas mucho de todos modos.

Se trata de la acera central de una larga avenida que ha sido adaptada para servir como un pequeño mercado nocturno donde diferentes puestos te dan la bienvenida.

Percibes un aroma a comida frita y te entretienes viendo la variedad de comercios: al comienzo hay impresionantes artesanías que algún tonto turista trata de comprar a un precio menor; más adelante un señor vende playeras con diseños graciosos, al lado un montón de libros usados buscan una segunda oportunidad, y, finalmente… ¡perritos!

—Mucha gente trae a pasear a sus perros a este lugar. Supuse sería una especie de paraíso para ti.

 _Y una especie de infierno para tu persona_ , piensas.

Se te dibuja una pequeña sonrisa y tu mirada se ilumina como las farolas que alumbran la acera, reflejando auténtica felicidad que hace días no sentías. En parte por los canes, y en parte por el gesto tan dulce y considerado de King.

Él camina con pasos cuidadosos, viendo a ambos lados en alerta, su miedo hacia un indefenso cachorro te sigue pareciendo entre adorable y preocupante (nota mental: ayudarlo con eso en un futuro cercano).

—Espérame aquí. Iré por helados —señala una banca de madera y se dirige a un puesto atendido por una señora mayor.

Tú le haces caso y te sientas, inspeccionando curioso el resto del mercado. Frente a ti, una muchacha exhibe sus cuadros esperando ganarse la vida haciendo aquello que ama. Es de ese arte moderno que no todas las personas terminan de entender, pero hay una pintura en específico que te hace pensar en King. Son dos sujetos multicolor sin género, tratando de alcanzarse el uno al otro, y siendo divididos por espacio negativo. “Los amantes imposibles”, logras leer el nombre de la obra.

¿Tu relación con King es igual de imposible?

No te da tiempo de contestarte porque en eso llega él y te entrega un helado de frambuesa.

King come en silencio. Tú tampoco dices nada, pero ahora tu mente está pensando demasiado: te enamoraste de tu amigo. ¿Él podría sentir lo mismo por ti? ¿deberías confesarle tu amor? ¿y si empiezan algo y entonces tú terminas engañándolo como lo hizo el idiota de tu padre con tu madre…?

Todas tus dudas se callan y tu cerebro deja de funcionar cuando lo ves y hace ese gesto hipnótico de pasarse los dedos por su cabello que lo vuelve simplemente irresistible.

Él nota tu mirada y te sonríe.

—Ven, sigamos viendo el mercado.

Te toma de la muñeca y caminan así durante un par de minutos hasta que llegan con el saxofonista del talento enorme que interpreta covers “de cualquier género musical” (según indica el letrero puesto en el estuche de su instrumento).

—¿Podrías tocar una de The Smiths, por favor? —Le pide amablemente King, sacando dinero de su cartera.

El artista callejero cumple su deseo con _There Is a Light That Never Goes Out_.

Y entonces tu corazón se empieza a romper porque tu papá es una mierda y sólo quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes (y te das cuenta de que esto jamás ocurrirá). Sin embargo, un segundo después consigues recomponerte, porque te centras en King, en su postura despreocupada, en su rostro angelical, en sus manos que siguen el ritmo de la canción, en la mancha de helado que se le ha quedado en los labios y lo mucho que te gustaría borrársela con tu lengua. Se siente bien, y al mismo tiempo se siente muy mal. Es como navegar en aguas desconocidas… Y es que aún no terminas de entender cómo en tan poco tiempo él se ha vuelto tan indispensable en tu vida.

—Oye, chico frío —Te llama y tienes que hacer un máximo esfuerzo por mantener tu carcasa de indiferencia, aunque por dentro estés experimentando algo parecido a la muerte—. Sé que algo te está afectando, pero no estoy seguro de qué. Sólo quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que pasará. Si hay algo que puedas hacer para salir de esto, deberías intentarlo. Y si no hay nada que puedas hacer, bueno… entonces no deberías de afligirte tanto, ¿no? De cualquier manera, todo va a mejorar eventualmente y algún día sólo serán recuerdos amargos. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo —dice, y quizá Morrissey ya no es el único ser humano en la faz de la Tierra que te entiende.

—Gracias. Por todo —hablas por primera vez en el día, y sí, tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar, pero primero van a tornarse feas. Muy feas.

Él hace ese visaje de emoción que siempre pone cuando logra sacarte palabras y tú aguantas las ganas de reírte.

Luego de un rato caminando él observa su reloj y entiendes que lo inevitable ha llegado.

—Creo que es hora de volver a casa —menciona, y bajas la mirada triste. Pero antes de irse, tienes que devolverle el favor de alguna manera, así que le indicas que te espere mientras vas a un puesto cercano.

Lo viste desde que llegaron: es una pareja de ancianos que venden plantas pequeñas en bonitas macetas. Quizá es un regalo poco original, ya que él previamente te obsequió una venus atrapamoscas, y no es como que King necesite otra planta más cuando su cuarto parece de por sí una jungla, pero realmente quieres darle algo para que no se le olvide nunca aquella noche bohemia que compartieron.

Aunque, mierda, no sabes nada de plantas, así que sólo te dejas llevar por los diseños de las macetas y escoges una con un perrito pintado a mano al estilo Picasso, que trae consigo una suculenta al azar.

Pagas por ella y regresas con King, extendiendo tu brazo para que la tome.

—¿¡Es para mí!? —pregunta, la alegría desparramada por todo su rostro. Y entonces la agarra como si fuera lo más valioso que ha sostenido —. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaban? —bromea, y tú suprimes las ganas de rodar los ojos.

—Quería que tú también tuvieras algo para recordarme.

—Gracias, chico frío. Voy a cuidarla con mi vida.

Se despiden y él te asegura que puede volver a su casa en autobús. No tienes más remedio que irte en bicicleta solo. Es una sensación agridulce, porque disfrutaste cada segundo a su lado y se sintió como magia, pero ahora la realidad te alcanza y tienes que retornar al lugar del que tanto te empeñas en escapar.

Entras sin hacer mucho ruido, tu mamá, tu hermano y los perros posiblemente estén en el piso de arriba viendo películas como cada viernes.

En la sala, ya sea para tu fortuna o tu mala suerte, te encuentras con tu padre. Y haces algo que debiste de haber hecho desde que lo viste entrar a aquel barato motel.

—Papá, necesito hablar contigo —Firmas tu sentencia y un peso se te quita de encima. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Este fue mi pequeño aporte al fandom latino/hispano de la mejor pareja de la serie (junto con MekBoss, por supuesto). Salu2.


End file.
